The invention relates to methods of treating diseases using adherent cells from adipose or placenta tissues, more specifically, to methods of treating ischemia and/or medical conditions requiring connective tissue regeneration and/or repair using the adherent cells.
In the developing medical world a growing need exists for large amounts of adult stem cells for the purpose of cell engraftment and tissue engineering. In addition, adult stem cell therapy is continuously developing for treating and curing various conditions such as hematopoietic disorders, heart disease, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, burns, muscular dystrophy, autoimmune disorders, diabetes and arthritis.
In recent years, considerable activity has focused on the therapeutic potential of mesenchymal stromal cells (MSCs) for various medical applications including tissue repair of damaged organs such as the brain, heart, bone and liver and in support of bone marrow transplantations (BMT). MSCs, a heterogeneous population of cells obtained from e.g. bone marrow, adipose tissue, placenta, and blood, is capable of differentiating into different types of mesenchymal mature cells (e.g. reticular endothelial cells, fibroblasts, adipocytes, osteogenic precursor cells) depending upon influences from various bioactive factors. Accordingly, MSCs have been widely studied in regenerative medicine as the foundation to build new tissues such as bone, cartilage and fat for the repair of injury or replacement of pathologic tissues and as treatment for genetic and acquired diseases [Fibbe and Noort, Ann N Y Acad Sci (2003) 996: 235-44; Horwitz et al., Cytotherapy (2005) 7(5): 393-5; Zimmet and Hare, Basic Res Cardiol (2005) 100(6): 471-81]. Furthermore, the multipotent ability of MSCs, their easy isolation and culture, as well as their high ex vivo expansion potential make them an attractive therapeutic tool [Fibbe and Noort, supra; Minguell et al. Exp Biol Med (Maywood) (2001) 226(6): 507-20].
Placental derived MSCs exhibit many markers common to MSCs isolated from other tissues, e.g. CD105, CD73, CD90 and CD29, and the lack of expression of hematopoietic, endothelial and trophoblastic-specific cell markers. Adipogenic, osteogenic, and neurogenic differentiation have been achieved after culturing placental derived MSCs under appropriate conditions [Yen et al., Stem Cells (2005) 23(1): 3-9]. Furthermore, MSCs isolated from placenta and cultured in vitro have been demonstrated to be immune privileged in a similar fashion as MSCs. Thus, the placenta provides an ethically non-controversial and easily accessible source of MSCs for experimental and clinical applications [Zhang et al., Exp Hematol (2004) 32(7): 657-64].
The present inventors have previously devised three dimensional (3D) culturing conditions suitable for expansion of placental derived MSCs (PCT Application No. IL2007/000380) fully incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Leading clinical uses of MSCs are summarized infra.
Ischemia
Peripheral Arterial Disease (PAD)
Peripheral arterial disease (PAD) is a chronic disease that progressively restricts blood flow in the limbs that can lead to serious medical complications. This disease is often associated with other clinical conditions, including hypertension, cardiovascular disease, hyperlipidemia, diabetes, obesity and stroke. Critical Limb Ischemia (CO) is used to describe patients with chronic ischemia induced pain, ulcers, tissue loss or gangrene in the limb. CO represents the end stage of PAD patients who need comprehensive treatment by a vascular surgery or vascular specialist. In contrast to coronary and cerebral artery disease, peripheral arterial disease (PAD) remains an under-appreciated condition that despite being serious and extremely prevalent is rarely diagnosed and even less frequently treated. Consequently, CO often leads to amputation or death and mortality rates in PAD patients exceed that of patients with myocardial infarction and stroke.
In attempts to treat ischemic conditions, various adult stem cells have been used. Thus, co-culturing of adipose tissue derived stromal cells (ADSC) and endothelial cells (EC) resulted in a significant increase in EC viability, migration and tube formation mainly through secretion of VEGF and HGF. Four weeks after transplantation of the stromal cells into the ischemic mouse hind limb the angiogenic scores were improved [Nakagami et al., J Atheroscler Thromb (2006) 13(2): 77-81]. Moon et al. [Cell Physiol Biochem. (2006) 17: 279-90] have tested the ability of adipose tissue-derived progenitor cells (ADSC) to treat limb ischemia in immunodeficient mice and demonstrated a significant increase in the laser Doppler perfusion index in ADSC-transplanted group.
In addition, when umbilical cord blood (UCB)-derived mesenchymal stem cells were transplanted into four men with Buerger's disease who had already received medical treatment and surgical therapies, ischemic rest pain, suddenly disappeared from their affected extremities [Kim et al., Stem Cells (2006) 24(6): 1620-6], Moreover, transplantation of human mesenchymal stem cells isolated from fetal membranes of term placenta (FMhMSC) into infracted rat hearts was associated with increased capillary density, normalization of left ventricular function, and significant decrease in scar tissue, which was enhanced when the stem cells were preconditioned with a mixed ester of hyaluronan with butyric and retinoic acid [Ventura et al., (2007) J. Biol. Chem., 282: 14243-52].
Stroke
Stroke is one of the leading causes of death around the world, causing approximately 9% of all deaths and consuming about 2-4% of total health-care costs. Although there has been a constant reduction in stroke mortality in developed countries, probably due improved control of stroke risk factors (especially high blood pressure, diabetes and cigarette smoking), stroke still leads to permanent damage (e.g. tissue damage, neurological damage).
New treatment regimens for stroke include stem cell therapy. Transplantation of stem cells or progenitors into the injured site, either locally or via intravenous routes, to replace nonfunctional cells, enhance proliferation and/or differentiation of endogenous stem or progenitor cells and supply necessary immune modulators has been contemplated and stand as the major cell-based strategy. Potential sources of stem/progenitor cells for stroke include fetal neural stem cells, embryonic, stem cells, neuroteratocarcinoma cells, umbilical cord blood-derived non-hematopoietic stem cells, bone marrow-derived stem cells and placenial-derived mesenchymal stem cells [Andres et al., Neurosurg Focus (2008) 24(3-4): E16].
In a recent study. Koh et. al. [Koh et al., Brain Res. (2008)] examined the neuroprotective effects and mechanisms of implanted human umbilical cord-derived mesenchymal stem cells (hUC-MSCs) in an ischemic stroke rat model. Twenty days after the induction of in-vitro neuronal differentiation, hUC-MSCs displayed morphological features of neurons and expressed neuronal cell markers and neuronal factors (e.g. glial cell line-derived neurotrophic factor, brain-derived neurotrophic factor). Furthermore, in-vivo implantation of the hUC-MSCs into the damaged hemisphere of immunosuppressed ischemic stroke rats improved neurobehavioral function and reduced infarct volume relative to control rats. Three weeks after implantation, hUC-MSCs were present in the damaged hemisphere and expressed neuron-specific markers, yet these cells did not become functionally active neuronal cells.
Orthopedic Applications
Various conditions and pathologies require connective tissue (e.g., bone, tendon and ligament) regeneration and/or repair. These include, for example, bone fractures, burns, burn wound, deep wound, degenerated bone, various cancers associated with connective tissue loss (e.g., bone cancer, osteosarcoma, bone metastases), and articular cartilage defect.
The use of autologous BM-MSCs to enhance bone healing has been described for veterinary and human orthopedic applications and include percutaneous injection of bone marrow for ligament healing (Carstanjen et al., 2006), treatment of bone defects by autografts or allografts of bone marrow in orthopedic clinic (Horwitz et al., 1999, Horwitz et al., 2002), regeneration of critical-sized bone defect in dogs using allogeneic [Arinzeh T L, et ah, J Bone Joint Surg Am. 2003, 85-A(10): 1927-35] or autologous [Bruder S P, et al., J Bone Joint Surg Am. 1998 July; 80(7):985-96] bone marrow-MSCs loaded onto ceramic cylinder consisting of hydroxyapatite-tricalcium phosphate, or in rabbit using allogeneic peripheral blood derived MSCs (Chao et al., 2006.), and extensive bone formation using MSCs implantation in baboon (Livingston et al., 2003).
Within the equine orthopedic field, mesenchymal stem cells of BM and adipose sources have been used experimentally for surgical treatment of subchondral-bone cysts, bone fracture repair [Kraus and Kirker-Head, Vet Surg (2006) 35(3): 232-42] and cartilage repair [Brehm et al., Osteoarthritis Cartilage (2006) 14(12): 1214-26; Wilke et al., J Orthop Res (2007) 25(7): 913-25] and clinically in the treatment of overstrain induced injuries of tendons in horses. Furthermore, different therapeutic approaches have been used to promote suspensory ligament healing in horses (Herthel, 2001). Herthel (2001) have demonstrated a novel biological approach to facilitate suspensory ligament healing that involves the intra lesional injection of autologous stem cells and associated bone marrow components to stimulate natural ligament regeneration.
Rabbit models for injured tendons showed that MSC-treated tissues were stronger and stiffer than natural repaired tissues (Gordon et al., 2005). In addition, seeding of cultured MSCs into a tendon gap resulted in significantly improved repair biomechanics (Young et al., 1998, Osiris Therapeutics, www.osiris.com).
Osiris Chondrogen (adult Mesenchymal Stem Cells) is being tested in patients in order to evaluate safety and efficacy. In MSC treated animals, surgically removed meniscal tissue was regenerated, the cartilage surface was protected, and lessened joint damage was observed in comparison to control animals. These benefits persisted in animal models at least through one year (Osiris Therapeutics, www.osiris.com).